The Fall of the John F Kennedy
by G3rMan
Summary: July 2nd, 2004. 100 Days after The Day. Wilbert D. Collins of the United States Marine Corps is faced with a horrifying fact; the world has not been rid of BETA. Together with his squadron, he fights through what is to be his final hour. In the end, he stands alone against an ever-hungry enemy, but her strength remains with him. A Will and Daryl relationship in Alt. Chronicles.


_July 2nd, 2004_

_100 days after The Day_

* * *

There was no end to them.

Hundreds, no thousands pounded across the endless plains of salt. The horde's destination was the last bastion of American strength in the Pacific—the USS_ John F. Kennedy_. Whatever goal they had was sure to be inimical and destructive; there was little that could stand in the way of a hungry herd of BETA.

Despite that, the Marine Corps was the first on the scene to give them a run for their money.

"Knives-1, engaging!"

"Knives-3, with you."

From the sky, two navy blue aircraft swooped in low to begin their attack run. More than a cursory glance would reveal that the 'aircraft' were more similarly shaped to the humans piloting them. Two arms held a pair of rifles that raked the countless enemies below; the head swiveled to track priority targets. With the jump jets attached from behind the hip, the mechanized fighters were easily able to change direction and keep up with the fast moving aliens. The F-18Es were the primary TSF (Tactical Surface Fighter) employed by the Marine Corps, and their abilities were to be put to the test that day.

The BETA seemed to ignore the fact they were dying in droves, miles from their objective. It was a common occurrence, considering their lack of battlefield intelligence and seemingly infinite number. Without a confirmed hive anywhere near the South Pacific, it was a small wonder what the battalion-sized brood was doing so far out.

If it were not for their advanced warning system, the JFK and her escorts would never have suspected themselves vulnerable to attack.

One of the fighter aircraft made another pass. It was particularly heavily armed with a total of four rifle systems aimed at the enemy vanguard—one hundred Destroyer-class, acting as one unified battering ram. The AMWS-21 Combat System, more affectionately known as the 'American Weapon System' by its users, was capable of holding up to two thousand rounds of depleted uranium 36mm rounds. They could quickly chew most of the BETA strains that were a part of the horde of creatures below.

Those four rifles were fired in unison and, with their impressive fire rate, slew a dozen of the tough-shelled creatures in just the opening salvo. With an incorporated belt system in the magazine, the pilot would not be concerned with a jam despite holding the trigger for so long. In that situation, bursts of fire counted for little when the entire field of vision was filled with hostile markers.

"Knives-2 to Knives-3, I have your flank."

A third machine flew over the battlefield, wielding its own rifle with both hands. Taking careful aim, it fired a heavy 120mm shrapnel round into a tightly packed area of the formation; devoid of the larger, more heavily armored breeds. The round exploded at a lower altitude, showering the crimson Tank-class with thousands of steel pellets. Across a wide area, dozens of the eight legged creatures were brought down with the sheer force of impact. There were no doubt countless more of the infantry-sized variants that were crushed under their carcasses, but still there was no end in sight.

"It's like shooting fish in a barrel, eh Willy-boy?"

Daryl McManus always threw in a laid back comment when she got the chance, even during combat. It was part of her duty as the leader of the flight to keep her subordinates calm by breaking the ice. It did not help that she liked to tease them any chance she could get.

The lieutenant's machine glided across the sky in front of Knives-2 and 3. The mount pylons on the back were extended, allowing the pilot to fire both behind and in front of the aircraft. The mobile weapon platforms continued their attack run as the pilots engaged in a quick assembly.

"Lieutenant, now isn't the time for jokes!"

The pilot of Knives-2 was not in the mood. Not when they were engaging an enemy they had been lulled into thinking had been destroyed not but a few hours ago.

_It won't be much longer until they reach the JFK..._

Despite the evacuation order being given as soon as Code 991 was announced, there were still people on land. Even if they boarded the carrier in time, the grounded ship would not provide them much relief from the unstoppable swarm. If they were caught out in the open, the men and women of the fleet would be ripped apart.

_That's why, I will save you...we just have to hold them off._

"Will, now isn't the time to think about irrelevant things." Knives-3, piloted by Lilia Kjellberg, responded; the other female in the flight had picked up on his bristled demeanor quite well.

The newest pilot to their squadron, Lilia was quick to adapt to their mannerisms and quirks. It seemed to be a talent the blonde had picked up from traveling the world, from Europe to the Philippines.

They both had him dialed in. It irritated him when he realized he still had so much to learn about not just his squad, but women in general.

"She's right, Will," Lieutenant McManus echoed her subordinate's sentiment. "Marines are first into the fire for a reason. We won't let them down."

"Roger."

His mind was back in the fight when a report came in from their sister squadron, the _Raging Busters_. The Navy unit that was made up of nine F-18F's had finished refueling and were headed back to the combat zone. The _Black Knives _were to return to the JFK for rearmament as soon as their relief arrived.

_The squids finally decide to join back in. About time._

Honestly, Will was thankful for the presence of the extra TSFs and their pilots. Without them, he had no doubt the three marines would have done little in thinning the herd. Among the armaments used by the Navy was the potent MGM-140 missile system, which allowed a single machine to conduct the same kind of bombardment a strategic bomber could with pinpoint accuracy. It capitalized on the F-18F two seater model, with the pilot in the rear taking on the responsibility of weapon tracking and fire control.

With that kind of firepower in play, it gave Will hope that they would succeed in staving off the enemy advance. The more time they bought the JFK garrison, the better prepared Commodore Alston and the others would be. That was why he would not give in until the enemy were wiped out!

"Knives-1 to Salty Base, we will begin our final attack run! Black Knives, form up!"

"Roger!"

"With you!"

The three of them gathered in a spearhead formation with Daryl taking the center. Will flew on her left with Lilia on the right. As one, their weapon systems came to life and spewed molten lead across what had become a plain of death for the aliens. The Americans had perfected the art of ranged combat against their enemies, and today the marines were showing off that talent.

Despite their impunity in the air, Will could not help but feel uneasy. It was hard enough to shake the habit of flying low in a non-combat zone, but after seeing BETA again his eyes could not help but drift to his altimeter. The Laser-class heat signatures had not been detected, but it felt as though the BETA were only lulling them into a sense of security. A fight was never that easy against them, so where was the real punch?

"The Raging Busters squadron has arrived; Will, Lilia, cease combat and accelerate toward the carrier."

Daryl's voice brought him back as friendly IFF transponders appeared in front of them. The gunmetal gray F-18s accelerated past, their weapons already barking. An explosion rocked the battlefield as the missile systems were put to good use.

"We'll let them handle things here. There isn't any point in letting ourselves have all the fun."

"That's right. The Navy has been itching for something useful to do, after all."

Both of them were able to joke around without missing a beat. Will envied them for being able to pull that off in the middle of combat, but he had always been too straight laced for such. It took all of his concentration just to handle himself and his machine, let alone watch out for the others in the flight.

If they got out of it alive, he would be sure to ask for some advice.

"Knives-1 to Salty Base, requesting permission to land."

"Salty Base, request acknowledged. Be aware, supply containers have been deployed on the flight deck so please be careful with your return."

Will's face tightened uncomfortably as he realized they had already arrived at the carrier. The battle had swept distance and time away; the BETA were getting close. In the sea, the _Gettysburg _and _Sydney_ continued their surface bombardment, but their weapon compliment was not enough to put more than a dent in the enemy formation.

Even the _John F. Kennedy_'s paltry ordnance of CIWS cannons and missile systems were aimed and waiting for the enemy to get in range. For a carrier to have to resort to such measures, it was almost shameful for the pilot compliment to watch. But then, now was not the time for such thoughts!

"Roger that. Knives-1 to all Knives, be aware of obstructions in the landing zone. Ease up on the throttle and make use of your VTOL capabilities to avoid the containers."

"Knives-2, roger."

"Knives-3, acknowledged."

Daryl's unit landed first, the jump jet engines carefully marking her descent with less and less power output. The rest of the squadron made their approach to the edge of the carrier's deck as the first lieutenant walked her machine to the fueling station.

"Black Knive_s_, we are limited to one fueling pad for now. The both of you, restock your ammunition while the mechanics finish up with my unit."

Will was eager to get back into the fight. He maneuvered his machine over to one of the many open containers and began to cycle his used weaponry for new ones. They had too many rifles to spare, so he did not feel bad about recycling the used goods. The ammunition counter started to rise as the extra magazines were quickly loaded into his arm and leg sheathes.

Lilia had just finished replacing her primary weapon when Daryl's voice came over the com channel again. She sounded particularly irritated, but they could not tell why.

"Knives-1 to Knives-3. The captain has ordered that your machine undergo an emergency maintenance refit."

"What?! But there isn't any time."

Lilia seemed just as concerned as everyone else, but there was no going against the captain's order. Clearly, he had something in mind that the pilots could not see.

"No buts. Follow the crewmen as they guide you to the maintenance elevator."

On the ground below, the men and women of the JFK flight crew were hustling across the deck with equipment and ammunition. A few in particular were using hand and light signals for Lilia's machine to follow them.

"..Roger that. Knives-3 acknowledges."

Daryl's face on their HUD feed turned quickly from a hard nosed superior to a smiling mother. The russet-red hair reflected her vibrant, aggressive nature well.

"Good girl, Lilia. Will, remember to take notes."

"Ma'am, I can't say that now is the best time for such things."

That was his best attempt at deflection, but he had no doubt she would not let him go so easily. Before she could make another comment, the nearest Sea Sparrow missile platform launched its compliment of warheads. The BETA had already gotten in range of the carrier?

"What the-"

"How could they already be here?!"

They could not hold back their surprise. What were the squids doing back there? Had they already lost their will to fight?

"Salty Base to Black Knives squadron, the BETA have passed the first range marker. The captain has ordered you to remain on the ship and continue with your resupply. Acknowledge."

"Knives-1, acknowledged. Lilia, hurry up with your refit."

There was no time for idle chit chat now that things had gotten that bad. Will zoomed his surveillance sensors toward the small land base that surrounded the JFK. For quite some time, it had offered the crew the opportunity to stretch their legs and remind themselves what it meant to live on solid ground. The terrain surrounding the JFK Hotel was by no means defensible, and he worried that there might still be people there. Fortunately, it looked like the evacuations were complete, as not a soul could be seen in the maze of prefab structures.

_That is one small victory for us._

"Will, it's your turn. Start refueling," Daryl's unit stood ready to replace his at the supply container.

"Already done, lieutenant?"

"See it as an example and hurry up," though she was still cordial with him, Will could see that Daryl was starting to strain herself.

It was not easy to keep that kind of laid back demeanor in the middle of crisis, especially with the weight of command hanging over one's shoulders. He admired her for that, and that was why he was able to keep up with her humor. More than that, he could not afford to let himself disappoint if he wanted to contribute to humanity's victory.

His machine approached the refueling pad where the crew of the JFK were waiting to refit the TSF and supply much needed fuel. Before, they had been very careful about the rationing of TSF fuel for sensor installation and zone patrols. With real combat on the horizon, he doubted those restrictions would be followed. They could not afford to be stingy, after all.

A crack of lightning signaled the CIWS Phalanx system had activated. The 20mm chain guns stationed strategically on the ship's deck began to fire. That must have meant the BETA had passed the second range marker. They needed to hurry!

After a moment, the mechanics below signaled to Will that they had finished refueling his craft. Confused, he checked his instruments and realized the jump units had only been filled up to forty percent. Were they planning on having them hang back close to the carrier?

Whatever the case, his machine was ready to rejoin the fight. McManus had positioned her TSF at the stern of the aircraft carrier, overlooking the direction the BETA were coming from. The enemy front rank could be seen in the closing distance; a cloud of white smoke kicked up from their movements obscured their view of the rest of the swarm, but they knew there were still too many left.

"Salty Base to Black Knives squadron. According to a report from the _Sydney_, there may be a chance we can link with an LOE communication satellite to call for help. The captain has ordered all hands to prepare to repel boarders, so please do your best to hold them off!"

"We won't let them have their way with our home so easily, eh Will?"

"Of course not!"

There was not another place he would rather be than with the rest of the crew. He was willing to place his life on the line if it meant they would win!

"Lilia's TSF won't be ready for some time. It will be just you and me for a while, okay?"

"Not a problem. I'll kill enough for the both of us."

Her amethyst eyes lit up at the impressive boast. There was little doubt she would expect no less from her closest subordinate.

"Oh, what a nice answer. Perhaps there is a man somewhere in there."

She cut her HUD feed just as the words sunk in. Was it so necessary to hit his pride right before the battle started again? Luckily, he had little chance to dwell on it as the vanguard hit the third range marker.

"Here they are. Come to Mama!"

"Knives-2, fox 4!"

Again, the sounds of battle enveloped the carrier deck as heavy rounds cascaded into the Destroyer-class. Will fired his 120mm low to the ground and watched with satisfaction as the explosive warhead detonated out from under the mindless creatures. Bits and pieces were sent flying as the head of the formation scattered.

The mount pylons on Daryl's machine shifted and fit under her arms to allow all four rifles to fire in front. The attack ripped into the enemy line, showering the Grappler-class that had tried to overcome the dead bodies of their comrades.

More of the salt plain was pockmarked with bullets as the _Raging Busters_ made another pass. High in the sky, their machines stayed mobile as they tracked and fired at priority targets. Another group of Tank-class were felled before they could begin to climb up the carrier's superstructure, but more took their place.

The ship underneath them actually shifted when the first wave of rammers hit the aft stern. Their momentum was so much that the metal and steel that made up the carrier tore from the pressure. If they were not so firmly entrenched on the reef, the ship would have surely capsized.

"We have to get rid of them before they breach the hull!"

Daryl aimed her weapons at the enemy directly below them and Will followed suit. Their weapons easily tore through the defenseless skin that made up the Destroyer-class's rear body.

The enemy was not deterred as more of their number pushed to the front. One of the Grappler-class climbed over the destroyer shells and used them as a platform to reach up. It would have destroyed one of Will's legs had there not been a burst of fire that ripped into its pincer arm.

"Watch out!"

Knives-3 joined them and mimicked the first lieutenant's firing position for optimum shell output. With the three of them once again united, the squadron began their counterattack with renewed vigor. The advance of the BETA began to slow as they were turned back by the hospitality of the human eishi.

"_3rd Regiment, 1st Rifle platoon. Deploy to the hangar deck to repel boarders. Repeat, the hangar deck has been breached. All hands, standby to repel boarders."_

The radio picked up the inter-ship communication channel as the battle raged on. It sent a chill down their spines knowing that the smaller strains had managed to enter the ship. It would only be a matter of time before the holes became more numerous and allowed the creatures to flank around any kind of choke point the marines could setup.

_We have to hurry; the ship will be lost if we don't!_

**CODE 991**

**Warning**

Warning klaxons began to sound in his ear as the familiar, deafening warning returned. He knew there were BETA detected. They were right in front of him, after all. What was-

"The _Sydney_'s in trouble!"

Daryl shouted as Will rechecked his sensors to make a startling discovery. A Fort-class, its kind so far unseen on the battlefield, had risen from the water behind their line of skirmish. It was poised to strike the Australian destroyer with its acidic stinger.

_Melvina!_

Before they could even turn around, the hulking monster launched its deadly attack. With one swing of its blade, the ship was cut in half. For a moment, they could only watch as a sizable amount of their firepower and more than a few friends began to sink into the ocean. Then, the fuel tanks ruptured and ignited to start a blaze that enveloped what was left of the ship's hull.

"Mel!"

"Melvina!"

Will and Lilia were overwhelmed. It had happened so fast, they were not even given a chance to _try _and save her. If they had just been a little faster, then maybe she could have survived-

"Snap out of it, you two! Will, aim for the joints and fire your 120mm. The _Gettysburg _will finish it off."

Lieutenant McManus knew there was no time for mourning and quickly issued the order to bring the Fort-class down before it could do more damage. They could not afford to lose both their escorts to a single BETA.

"Ro-roger."

With his heart and body on fire, Will took aim and fired the explosive rounds against the body joints that held up the heavy thorax. The ship's dying blast had stunned the BETA so that it had no time to maneuver out of his firing line. The explosions caused the larger strain to lose balance and tip over. A one gun salute from their remaining Cruiser finished it off in honor of the many sailors that had just been lost.

_Bastard, that was for Mel..._

"Salty Base to Black Knives squadron, we have received news that the _Gopher State_ logistics vessel has been sunk by another group of BETA. The Raging Busters have been dispatched to engage and delay the hostile force. Your orders remain to hold off the enemy engaging the JFK."

"Knives-1, roger that. You heard her, Will. Focus on the rest of the herd."

They continued their desperate culling operation as the water surrounding the ship turned maroon red from the blood of their enemies. The BETA did not tire or retreat, and so the marines did their best to oblige with a mouthful of bullets to greet the eager table guests.

It was not but five minutes later that they received an encrypted channel request from the _John F. Kennedy_'s bridge. McManus opened the channel only to find Commodore Alston himself staring them in the face. Considering the grim condition of his ship, the look of calm he was exuding was nothing but extraordinary.

Perhaps he had seen it coming and had already come to terms with their defeat; Will shook his head clear of such defeatist thoughts, he would not accept that. The captain would not let himself fall that far.

"Black Knives, there is no way to avoid the gravity of the situation we find ourselves in. The worst that could have happened has indeed come to pass. The smaller strains have breached our nuclear reactor chamber, and I fear it is only a short amount of time before we succumb to the destructive results."

The pilots were speechless. The battle had only begun and the crew had already been pushed that far back into the ship? Were the marines so easily broken through? The knot in Will's stomach tightened.

"Lieutenant Lilia Kjellberg, I have a final mission for you to carry out. The maintenance refit you underwent included a software package that has been coded into your TSF. It contains highly sensitive data the carrier's database was holding from our acquirement of scientific assets in Yokohama. That data could save the US mainland from BETA invasion, and so it is not something we can afford for our enemies to destroy so easily."

So, the captain had a plan after all. It was a bit odd for Lilia's machine to need maintenance so soon after their last diagnostic. Since they were not told the real reason, it must have meant the captain had hoped they would not have needed to deploy her.

The situation was bleak enough to warrant a contingency plan.

"Sir? What would you have me do?" Lilia's voice began to crack as she connected the dots.

"You are to maneuver your TSF onto the carrier deck's catapult and prepare for immediate takeoff. While we are still capable, the _John F. Kennedy_ will ensure you have a head start on your trip to the mainland. Get as far away from here as you can, and get the data in your TSF to our military back home."

There was no hesitation in his words as the captain of a dying ship vowed to carry out his duties to his last breath. It stirred Will's chest with pride that, despite their dire straits, there was still a fine example of sacrifice for the greater good. The words uttered by his superior only served to anchor his own vindication.

"Sir? Are you asking me to abandon the fight? I can't!"

Her position was understandable. It was only recently she had laid her previous squadron to rest, only to see herself abandoning her new position and fellow pilots. For her pride as an eishi and a fellow marine, Lilia would go as far as to refuse a superior's orders.

"Second Lieutenant Kjellberg, get a hold of yourself. There are stakes involved in this operation that are much bigger than you. Acknowledge your superior's orders."

Daryl knew when it was time to take out the belt and quickly censured Lilia for her outburst. It had a greater impact because of how well they got along, and Will hoped it would be enough.

"But...I only just..."

"Lilia!" Will could not sit there and watch her choke herself with conflicting ideals. "You have to live on for your comrades. Only you can carry on their will by surviving here."

"Will..."

His words seemed to stay with her as she stayed silent for a moment. In the background, the BETA sought to interrupt as more and more began to pile around the ship. They did not have long for her to make a decision, but it seemed she had finally gathered her strength when her hands tightened on her controls.

"Please...hold out until I get help!"

Daryl and Will both smiled, glad to hear she made the right decision. The Commodore dismissed himself and closed the channel, leaving the pilots a moment of respite.

"Good girl, Lilia. Don't even think of turning back around; we don't need any more heroes. Right, Will?"

"Yeah, just leave things here to us."

There was a moment of comfortable silence shared between the three marines: a last goodbye of sorts. Then, Daryl's gaze shifted its weight onto to Will. It seemed as though she had something she wanted to say.

"Will, you should go as her escort. There is reason to believe more BETA are out there, and we'll need every hand on deck to finish them off. You might be a bit slow on the uptake, but you've made it this far, right?"

"?!"

Both he and Lilia froze when Daryl proposed the idea. Abandon her and the rest of the crew as he got to fly off to safety? That just was not right; Lilia had the excuse of carrying the data, what significance did he have? Unfortunately for McManus, Will could see through her act and could only smile.

_So that's how it is, Lieutenant..._

"Sorry, but my jump unit was damaged during the skirmish. One of the Tank-class took a bite out of it, and I can't seem to restart it." He looked at Lilia, who seemed to flounder upon hearing that. "Don't worry about it. I'm not much of an escort anyway."

Daryl smiled and began to chuckle. With a shrug of her shoulders, she refocused on the task at hand. The Lieutenant's machine continued to engage the BETA as Will went to join her.

Their fighting spirit gave Lilia the courage to hold to her promise. As their back turned on Lilia, the marine knew it was time to go. The rest of the squadron continued to engage the BETA as she locked her TSF onto the carrier''s magnetic catapult sliders. Inside her cockpit, she saluted those she had been forced to leave. If only for a moment, she asked them to forgive her.

"Lilia Kjellberg, Knives-3. Taking off!"

With a full boost of the engines, her navy blue ride took off into the sky. Credit to her dedication, she did not turn around once to engage the BETA or to bid farewell to the others. It allowed Daryl and Will to focus completely on the task at hand, which was the best goodbye they could receive from another marine.

After a moment, Daryl appeared in front of his eyes again. Her demeanor was no longer playful as her shoulders sagged. If he did not know better, he might have even said she looked defeated.

"You should have gone, Will."

"As I said, ma'am, my jump unit is-"

A glare from her quickly shot down his excuse. It seemed she really could see through him, too.

"That isn't the real reason, is it Will?"

It was not so much a question as a statement. They had really been at each others side long enough for that kind of talk to emerge. Will's smile grew wider.

"...Come on Anne, it isn't that easy to get rid of me. I wouldn't miss this fight for the world."

To give her credit, Daryl reined in her emotions within a moment of him mentioning her middle name. The flash of weakness that overtook her was enough for him to know she got his message. When her smile returned, it was back to her usual teasing self. She seemed more than a bit chipper, as if the name drop reminded her of something pleasant.

"Hmph. Trying to shake up your commanding officer's focus, eh? I'll be sure to punish you after this."

"If it means we're alive, I'll be looking forward to it. Ma'am."

Together, they fought off the horde. The captain ordered all hands to abandon ship not long ago, but still they fought on. The _Gettysburg _reported that the BETA group that was trying to pincer them was pushing hard against the Navy squadron. It would not be long before the situation would be too far gone for them.

"Okay, Will. Time to make things more interesting!"

Their TSFs ascended above the ship and began to hover above the main body of the enemy. Hundreds of BETA still remained, crawling over one another in an attempt to reach the ship and rip it apart.

"How about a bit of a competition to see who can kill the most BETA by the end of this? The winner gets to do whatever they want once we get back to Hawaii!"

Will chuckled and shifted back into his seat. If that was her angle, then he was more than willing to match her. After all, he had managed to keep up so far.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm afraid I'll be taking this one!" His TSF made a sharp downturn as he made a pass at the BETA, ripping apart at least a dozen Tank-class with his rifle.

"Heh, looks like I'll have to win this for myself. As if you could come up with anything fun to do, anyway."

She unleashed a torrent of fire that raked the vulnerable BETA that had gathered around the carrier. It easily put her in the lead as Will was forced to seek other targets.

"It's been way too long since Yokohama, Will...I'll have you take responsibility."

Her sultry grin only served to throw him off balance, which let her finish off a score of enemies at his flank. So she still remembered that? It was impossible to hold back his blush of embarrassment.

"That isn't fair, Anne!"

"Oh? I didn't deploy the big guns until you mentioned my middle name, Willy-boy."

"Ugh," so, this was her arsenal she had been saving.

The heroic line he delivered when Lilia left only put him closer in his superior's line of sight. It seemed like he really did not understand women at all.

Another communications channel flashed on their display as the _Gettysburg _hailed their machines. It must have meant more trouble was on the way.

"Black Knives, we are detecting heavy seismic activity directly below you. Our sensors tell us the size is off the charts, can you confirm?"

Their TSFs turned and did a fly-by of the ground below. The few corpses that were strewn about in the area were shaking with great force, but for the BETA to be able to pierce the salt dune so quickly-

A huge presence busted through the ground and tipped over on its side. They were quick to maneuver around and get a better view of the cylindrical object that had burst out of the ground like a drill. Its body had frighteningly similar features to their enemies, which could only mean one thing.

"Is that..a BETA?"

Will choked out as the front 'mouth' began to open. From inside, a stream of small and large BETA variants, including Fort-class, began to emerge. That object was a new, unidentified BETA strain. It seemed to be capable of carrying over a Regiment size of BETA, and by the looks of its length it could fit a lot more than that. Worse, the cannon fire the _Gettysburg _released to intercept it _bounced_ off the leathery skin of its outsides.

The channel came to life as the communications officer seemed to be in a panic.

"More BETA have dispersed from inside the unidentified type. We have detected new heat signatures that match Laser-class. Adjust your altitude!"

As if on cue, the message popped up in their HUD.

**LASER-CLASS DETECTED**

**WARNING!**

**LEVEL 1 THREAT RANGE**

"Damn, Will. We don't have any choice. Follow me in."

Considering the advantageous position the BETA reinforcements had landed in, the Laser-class would be free to fire on them as soon as they exited the confines the "Lander-class".

They had to get in close if they wanted to have any chance of surviving.

Their TSFs began to operate at NOE altitude levels, a dangerous skirt with death in most cases. If anything, he felt more comfortable than he had been in the air. The threat of Laser-class threw away whatever mental handicap he had given himself; there was no more 'easy' mode against the enemy. Do or die, they had to make it!

The radio crackled to life as a channel opened on all frequencies.

"_Rag...Buste...taking loss...es...Getty...sunk...position...lling back..."_

Without any altitude, the static over the channel prevented them from getting a clear transmission. It was not difficult to put together the pieces and realize that their ally's position had been overrun. It would not be long now before even they were-

"Will, we are going to push right through the center and cut them off. Find the Laser-class and shut them down."

"Understood!"

In the face of danger, the marines pushed forward. They weaved in between the Destroyer-class and through the legs of the towering Fort-class. To conserve their ammunition reserves, they only engaged the smaller breeds that obstructed their path, whose numbers were growing the farther into the horde they got.

A rumble shook Will's TSF as his sensors picked up an obstruction on his jump unit. A Tank-class had grabbed hold and bitten through his propulsion system. Without sufficient push, his TSF quickly toppled over and was swarmed by more of the eight legged ilk.

Daryl noticed that he was no longer following and turned her attention back to him. When she realized he was completely surrounded by BETA, that vulnerable expression of hers returned. Rage that had built up inside her released as she turned her TSF around to save her comrade.

"Will, hang on!"

"No, don't come back! There's too many of them."

Even if he could bail out, he'd be eaten immediately. There was no time for her to recover him safely in the middle of the entire BETA herd. It was suicide for the both of them, but she did not seem to care.

"Will!"

Bullets expertly placed slaughtered the first wave of Tank-class that had surrounded him, but more were coming. Big Mama had turned into a walking death machine as her weapons fired in all angles, pushing the BETA back to form a circle of protection around his downed aircraft.

Where was that luck of hers coming from? How had it not run dry?

"Will, eject your pilot block. I'll go ahead and-"

Her line cut out and he wondered for a brief moment if the communication breakdown was the same with the _Raging Busters_. Inside though, he knew the truth. The head sensor module had already been eaten away, so he could not confirm, but he knew that Anne had been taken down.

On the battlefield, a Fort-class's stinger was sticking out from the front of Daryl's cockpit. It had pierced through her as she knelt down to recover him. The impact had killed her instantly, with the acid melting whatever was left. The shallow remains of her TSF's hull sank to its knees and fell beside Will's Hornet.

A rumble reverberated in his cockpit as her TSF hit the ground. His hands were off the controls, shaking with rage. Through gritted teeth, he let loose a cry of pain as he tried to come to terms with it. His friend, no...his_ lover_ had just died and he, he had been powerless to stop it.

Nay, it was his fault she had turned back around and left herself open.

_Anne..why? Why would you do that?_

She always had a mind for the mission. Not once since they had gotten on the carrier together after their rendezvous had he thought she might compromise herself for him. It just was not who Daryl was.

In the end, she was right about him. What did he know, after all?

The sounds of gnawing and tearing could be heard outside as the BETA sensed his presence. It would not be long before they breached the cockpit module and tore him out. Unfortunately for them, it would not be so easy to bring him down.

_Lilia..please..._

He reached over the right arm of his control seat and grabbed his service pistol. Though it was designed for self-defense against BETA and human targets alike, it had a third and very important relationship with downed eishi. With a satisfying click, he disengaged the safety and readied the weapon to fire.

_Please...make it!_

Just as the light from the outside began to creep into the cockpit, an alien appendage reached inside. Its exploratory tips felt around for a moment, obstructed by the last of the chest armor covering the pilot's cockpit. A shot rang out as alien blood flooded the cockpit and forced the hand to retreat.

Will's eyes closed as he turned the gun on himself.

* * *

_According to Major Marimo Jinguuji of the Imperial Japanese Army, there were no survivors from the "JFK Skirmish". Any signs of the BETA were gone, save for dried blood stains in the surrounding salt dunes. _

_The hull of the carrier was nowhere to be found and is suspected to have been pushed out into the seabed. Further reconnaissance operations have been put on indefinite hold after the rescue and recovery of Lilia Kjellberg and her TSF of the Black Knives squadron attached to the carrier group._

_All 6,738 personnel that had been listed in the records for the carrier battle group have been marked as KIA._

* * *

_August, 2004_

_John F. Kennedy Hive: Objective 27_

It seemed his journey was finally at the end.

Will found that his eyes had begun to feel heavy. It was nice to be able to 'feel' anything, after being interred into the fluid-imbued pod. Memories of how he came to be there were fleeting, but still remained as if to be a point of embarrassment for the young marine.

Before his suicide could be completed, the BETA breached the cockpit and forced him out. With his sidearm, Will could have killed a few of them. He could have gotten a bit of revenge for himself, for the fleet, for _her..._

Instead, his body seized up and fainted in fear of the aliens that had surrounded him. When he had next woken up, he had been stripped of his uniform and placed in that prison. He could see out into the vast chamber he had been placed in, but the only thing to greet him was the smiling face of Melvina Vidya Advani.

As if the BETA had chosen to play a sick joke on him, the corpse of his friend acted as his only company in their lair. Every time he opened his eyes, she served to remind him of his failure to protect her from that fate. He only hoped that her end had been quicker than his.

There was no passage of time in that place. He felt no hunger; no desire; not even fear. He had not seen a single BETA since his capture, and it almost felt like they had forgotten about him. _Almost._

There was something else inhabiting that pod with him. It assaulted his mind, looking for answers. Every stray thought he had, that thing _ate_. He did not need to know the kind of threat he was dealing with, nor was it difficult to figure out what the thing desired.

Weapons, coordinates, population centers, _people_; they were all equally delectable for the thing that had invaded his brain.

But he would not let it win. As long his consciousness remained in control, he could still fight; buy time for himself.

Slowly, he had begun to feel tired. At first, he thought it was born from fear or hopelessness from his situation; but he had begun to realize, even hope that it meant his body was shutting down. For all their mystery, the BETA had not the faintest clue of human anatomy to keep them alive for long. Or, perhaps the resistance he had put up had finally taught them something; he could not be used.

Either way, their loss meant his death would come soon. Victory had come, at last.

Due to the other presence, he had neglected to think of _her_. To save her image from the unstoppable hunger, he had fought against himself to keep from thinking about the day he had lost her. Now that the road was at its end, his mind could not help but come back to the time they first met.

"_'Wilbert D. Collins', eh? A bit too long for my tastes. How about it, Will?"_

He had been so flustered by her informal greeting that he could not respond. In stride, she took it as an affirmative. That was the start of her control over him, not that he minded in the end.

After that thought was ripped from his mind, the picture show increased in speed.

_My eyes are tired..goodnight, Mel._

More memories came about as he reminisced of their time on the _George Washington_ and their reassignment to Japan. In Yokosuka, their time off had consisted of trips to the beach and plenty of drinks as McManus did her best to wear on his defense barriers. By the time Operation Babylon had been announced, he had already fallen to her odd charms.

Someone had asked how the two had gotten so close in such a small amount of time. Will could never think of an answer better than-

_I had to have been her favorite verbal punching bag. It was just so easy for her to rile me up._

In the end, she had to tell him very obviously that it was just one of her ways of showing affection. In Yokohama, she 'obliged' him with another one of those _ways_, and despite the cold liquid that covered his body; he began to heat up at the thought of her lying naked in bed with him.

_After we had set sail again, it was hard for the both of us..._

Daryl had never taken their forced segregation well after that intimate moment, but their work on the JFK kept her busy. Will had little trouble adjusting to it, considering the fact it was all still overwhelming to think about. At the time, he was thankful for the opportunity to take his mind off of such personal escapes.

_Now..I regret not getting closer to you, Anne._

His chest began to reverberate slower and slower; every breath became more shallow, distant. The presence ate all of those memories without abandon, hungry for more. That line of thought had brought them to the present, and he had no intentions of giving up anything else.

Will entertained himself with his superior's sly grin one last time. There was only one thing left to do. If he were to lose his consciousness in the final moments, they could get everything from him.

He would feed them something he knew by heart, and that would have to be enough.

_Anne, sorry for being late again..._

_I know it's shameful for a man to make excuses, but cut me some slack this once._

In his head, he began to recant a certain combination of words and numbers that had great significance to him. Of course, the BETA tried to eat it too. That was fine, they could have it. He doubted it mattered much anymore.

He had finally bought enough time. The cold feeling of the tank was overwhelmed with warmth; he wanted to think _she_ was waiting for him.

_Wilbert D. Collins, 24, 932-28-9812_

_..._

_Wilbert D. Collins, 24, 932-2…_

_..._

_Wilbert D. Collins…_

_..._

_Will…_

_"..."_

Will exhaled his final breath. It was finally time to go see Daryl...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Muv Luv.**


End file.
